


Reto Delicatessen

by Daga_Saar



Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Treinta historias de cien palabras cada una, divididas en tres grupos: independientes, "No correspondido" y "El telar de los dioses".Esto fue escrito para el reto Delicatessen del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi, que consiste en publicar treinta relatos cortos a lo largo de treinta días; cada relato debe tener relación con una palabra o frase determinada por el reto.





	1. Relatos independientes

**2: Mayoría (Afrodita/Máscara Mortal)  
**

 

Era una segunda oportunidad, decían.

Afrodita tenía que obligarse a no sonreír desdeñoso cuando escuchaba eso.

Máscara Mortal no era tan fino de modales, simplemente soltaba la carcajada.

Cuando sucedía, los otros los miraban de reojo, a ambos, como si Afrodita tuviera la culpa del comportamiento del Caballero de Cáncer …o como si creyeran que él era capaz de controlarlo.

-No saben contar –decía Máscara-. Yo ya voy por la cuarta. Debería ser ilegal revivir a tus soldados así de fácil.

Todos sabían que tenía razón, no era culpa suya que la mayor parte prefiriera no admitirlo en voz alta.

 

**3: Hielo (Kamus/Afrodita)  
**

 

No podía (ni intentaba) evitarlo, estaba presumiendo.

Notaba que los demás estaban aburridos de oírlo hablar sobre sus nuevas rosas, pero no conseguía detenerse. Le tomó años lograrlas, eran perfectas.

Lo único que lamentaba era que tendrían que marchitarse en algún momento…

La ráfaga de aire helado cortó sus palabras. La rosa en su mano acababa de cubrirse con una capa de hielo.

-Esta se conservará mil años –dijo Kamus al pasar junto al él sin mirarlo.

-Creo que acabo de enamorarme –dijo Afrodita, sin apartar los ojos de la rosa.

-No, te acaban de congelar el cerebro –gruñó MM.

 

**4: Obra (Arles/Afrodita)  
**

Lo conocía desde su llegada al Santuario, cuando no era más que un niño insignificante entre otros muchos, de los cuales no sobreviviría ni la quinta parte.

Pero desde el momento en que lo vio a través de los ojos de Saga, supo que tenía un potencial diferente al del resto.

Por eso lo siguió mientras superaba sus pruebas y completaba su aprendizaje.

Cuando fue el momento correcto, le reveló una parte (solo una parte) de los secretos de Saga y perfeccionó su educación a su gusto y conveniencia.

Hasta su muerte fue perfecta.

Afrodita fue siempre su obra maestra.

 

**5: Salitre (Ikki+Afrodita)  
**

 

Fue un accidente. El Fénix trató de hacer una fogata para asar carne… y entonces la tierra en el jardín de Piscis ardió.

Se necesitó a todos para apagar el incendio. Y Saori (quién sabe cómo) logró obligarlo a pedirle perdón a Afrodita por el desastre.

Piscis exigió que le pidiera perdón a sus rosas.

Ikki le respondió que estaba loco.

Desde entonces, cada vez que pasaba por la Doceava Casa, lo arañaban los rosales.

…Afrodita juraba que él no lo hacía, y que era culpa de Ikki por hacer la fogata en el salitre que les servía de abono.

 

**7: Ilusión (Saga+Kanon)  
**

 

Vio a los imperios crecer y desvanecerse.

Vio a los dioses aparecer, luchar entre ellos, jugar con la humanidad.

Los vio desaparecer también, para ser reemplazados por otros dioses.

Se vio a sí mismo tomando el lugar de los dioses.

-Es suficiente –la voz de Saga llegó como desde muy lejos aunque estaba justo frente a él, habló con impaciencia, pero lo ayudó a levantarse con la delicadeza de siempre-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte cómo debes hacerlo, hermanito? ¿Por qué es que siempre empiezas bien a manipular la ilusión, pero terminas dejando que te arrastre con ella?

Buena pregunta.

 

**9: Vanidad (Shura+…¿un demonio remedando la voz de Aioria, tal vez?)  
**

 

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió creer que eras más noble que Aioros?

El infierno no era como se lo describieron a Shura.

No había fuego ni azufre.

Ni demonios con tridentes destrozando las almas condenadas.

El infierno es un espejo en el que contemplas tu vida mientras una voz te susurra al oído por si acaso no descubres por ti mismo dónde y cómo te equivocaste.

Las lágrimas rojas resbalaban por su cara mientras la voz (¿por qué tan parecida a la de Aioria?) seguía susurrando.

-¿De dónde diablos sacaste la idea de que eras el Caballero más leal a Atenea?

 

**18: Fogata (Poseidón/Kanon)  
**

**Nota:** estre pequeño relato fue lo que originó "Dentro de la vasija" y "Fuera de la vasija"

  
 

Cuando despertó, lo último que recordaba era morir derrotando a Radamantis. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella playa?

Estaba tendido cerca de una fogata. Había alguien más, contemplando el mar.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Dentro de la vasija –respondió Poseidón.

Kanon miró hacia el cielo. La bóveda celeste tenía una forma muy extraña y entre las estrellas brillaba el sello de Atenea… visto por detrás.

-Me harás compañía aquí hasta mi próxima reencarnación –continuó Poseidón, calmadamente.

Cincuenta años.

Poseidón se dio cuenta de que eso le sonaba a su estafador favorito como una sentencia de cárcel, pero sonrió tranquilo.

Tenía tiempo de sobra.

 

**19: Tonelada (Mu/Aioria)  
**

 

Todos ansiaban socorrer a Atenea durante el diluvio, ¡eran Caballeros de Oro!, pero Mu se plantó en medio del camino y no los dejó pasar.

Se mantuvo en su posición aunque la fuerza de voluntad de Aioria intentó superar la suya. El peso de su responsabilidad (una tonelada sobre sus hombros) lo hizo inamovible.

No era fácil ni agradable. Pero su Maestro le hizo prometer que escucharía al anciano de Rozan y este pedía que ninguno abandonara el Santuario… Mu obedeció como si lo ordenara el propio Shion.

Aunque Aioria diera la impresión de que no se lo perdonaría nunca.

 

**23: Algoritmo (Shaka+Dohko)  
**

 

-El líder de los Caballeros es el Patriarca, ¿sí o no?

-Sí.

-El Patriarca es el representante de Atenea, ¿sí o no?

-Sí.

-El representante de Atenea conoce la voluntad de la diosa, ¿sí o no?

-Sí.

-Desobedecer al Patriarca es desobedecer a la diosa, ¿sí o no?

-Estás cometiendo un error, Shaka. La siguiente pregunta debería ser: ¿cómo sabemos que el Patriarca Arles obedece la voluntad de la diosa?

-Con todo respeto, anciano Maestro, si no se puede responder con “sí” o “no”, ya no es un algoritmo.

Shaka abandonó la comunicación telepática sin responder la pregunta de Dohko.

 

**28: Espejos (Milo/Saga)  
**

 

-Aquí hace falta un espejo –comentó Milo.

Su amante entreabrió los ojos.

-No me gusta tener espejos cerca.

-¿Bromeas? Cuando eras el Patriarca tenías todo el palacio repleto de espejos.

-…¡Milo de Escorpión! ¡¿Te acostaste conmigo creyendo que _yo_ era _Saga?!_

Milo huyó a medio vestir y tropezó en el pasillo con el otro gemelo.

-¡Saga! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! –gritó aterrado-. ¡Kanon me engañó para acostarse conmigo!

-…Milo… Yo soy Kanon. Saga está allá.

Las carcajadas de Saga se escuchaban desde la habitación.

-Cuñado, tu gemelo es un psicópata –gimió Milo.

-Eso lo sé desde hace años.


	2. No correspondido

**21: Flor (No correspondido 1)**

**[Hades/Afrodita]**

 

-¿No debería pasar la eternidad en el Cocito? –dijo Afrodita, incómodo-. Te traicioné.

-Pensé que volver a mi alcoba te parecería más agradable –respondió Hades, sentándose junto a él en la cama.

Afrodita se apartó cuando intentó tocarlo, a Hades solo le quedó entre los dedos la flor que llevaba en su cabello.

-Ahora estás usando el cuerpo de Shun de Andrómeda –protestó-. ¿Es su venganza? ¿No le bastó mi muerte? ¿También desea humillarme?

Hades sonrió.

-Será por tu voluntad, sin que te obligue. Porque amas la belleza del poder.

Hades besó la rosa y luego a Afrodita.

Tenía razón.

**1: Aprovechar (No correspondido 2)**

**[Radamantis/Kanon]**

 

Cuando Hades le preguntó si lo acompañaría a negociar la paz con Atenea, Radamantis aceptó sin pensarlo ni por un segundo. No iba a dejar de aprovechar esa oportunidad.

No prestó atención en ningún momento a las miradas hostiles de los Caballeros y no necesitaba escuchar la conversación de los dioses.

Tan pronto como se lo permitió el protocolo marchó directamente a donde estaban los Géminis, vestidos igual e igualmente silenciosos y serios.

La expresión de absoluta sorpresa (y deleite) de Kanon cuando saludó a cada uno por su nombre (demostrando así que podía distinguirlos sin esfuerzo) no tuvo precio.

 

**6: Acoso (No correspondido 3)**

**[Minos/Afrodita]**

 

-¿Qué observas?

Afrodita dio un respingo.

Minos estaba detrás de él.

No podía decirle que se largara al infierno sin provocar un incidente diplomático, apartó la mirada y fingió no estar contemplando a Radamantis y Kanon.

-Me parece que son una linda pareja –dijo, indiferente.

Esperaba que su frialdad lo hiciera alejarse, pero Minos se acercó, y le apartó el cabello para descubrir su nuca.

-Afrodita… Me recuerdas a un enemigo de mucho tiempo atrás…

El grito aterrorizado de Afrodita cuando Minos besó su cuello se oyó desde bastante lejos.

Acto seguido, hizo lo más sensato en ese momento: huir.

 

**11: Violencia (No correspondido 4)**

**[Saga/Afrodita]**

 

-¡Sálvame! –suplicó Afrodita, desesperado.

Saga vio a Minos aproximándose e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: besar al fugitivo.

Estaba acostumbrado a mantener la distancia, convencido de que Afrodita sabía demasiadas cosas malas de él y que lo rechazaría asqueado. Pero Afrodita lo besó como si su existencia dependiera de ello.

Cuando se separaron (uno sorprendido, otro confuso), Minos seguía ahí.

Sonriendo.

-Estuve pensando cuál de ustedes me gusta más. Creo que me quedaré con ambos.

Afrodita y Saga intercambiaron una mirada.

Al diablo con la diplomacia.

Una Explosión de Galaxias combinada con Rosas Sangrientas no es nada despreciable.

**25: No (No correspondido 5)**

**[MM/Eaco]**

 

A MM no le sorprendió que Afrodita y Saga fueran pareja, pero Afrodita lo dejó boquiabierto al preguntarle (con visible angustia) si se oponía. ¿Ser su mejor amigo pesaba tanto?

-¡Claro que no me molesta, zoquete!

Ese fue el instante que aprovechó Eaco para acercarse.

-Qué bueno que seas tan abierto de mente, Cáncer, porque, la verdad, tú me gustas…

MM se puso blanco y luego, rojo.

-Espera aquí un momento, Dita.

Eaco despertó en el Yomotsu.

Colgaba sobre el abismo, atado de pies y manos con jirones de su propia capa.

-Supongo que esto es un “no” –comentó, decepcionado.

 

**29: Agridulce (No correspondido 6)**

**[Shun/Afrodita]**

 

Afrodita jamás esperó que Shun empezara a pedirle perdón por lo sucedido en el Hades.

-Ojalá no supieras sobre eso, Andrómeda.

-No pude evitar que te forzara.

-No me forzó. Yo acepté. Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

-Pero… Él sabía… lo que siento.

-¿Eh?

-Desde nuestro combate… Ahora estás con Saga, pero…

-Shun… No llores… espera seis años. Si entonces todavía estás interesado, veremos.

La sonrisa agridulce de Shun era el sol tras una tormenta.

Sujetó un rizo del cabello de Afrodita y lo hizo inclinarse para besarlo antes de marcharse.

-Creo que estoy en un lío –murmuró Afrodita.

 

**13: Hambre (No correspondido 7)**

**[Kanon+Afrodita]**

 

-Estás en un lío –confirmó Kanon.

-Ah, hola. ¿Estabas espiando?

-No hace una semana que estás con _mi_ hermano y ya planeas reemplazarlo –acusó Kanon.

-Shun es muy joven y Saga se aburrirá de mí en cualquier momento. En seis años ya me habrán olvidado ambos.

-…¿Eh?

-Solo Arles me soportó más de tres meses –Afrodita habló con la amargura de un corazón roto con frecuencia.

-Te equivocas con Saga, él te ama –protestó Kanon, dolido.

-Ojalá –respondió Afrodita, con una sonrisa resignada-. Quererlo y temer que no me corresponda es como morir de hambre frente a una mesa llena.

 

**12: Regazo (No correspondido 8)**

**[Shaka/Shura]**

 

-Esto… ¡es una vergüenza!

Shaka solo percibía a Saga y Afrodita, le maravilló notar en el cosmos de ambos algo cercano a la felicidad.

-No veo nada malo.

-Eso es porque tienes los ojos cerrados.

Shaka abrió los ojos. Ellos descansaban a la sombra de un árbol cercano, Saga dormía, con la cabeza en el regazo de su pareja. Nada extraño ahí.

-Sigo sin entender -insistió.

-¡Es escandaloso! –casi gritó Shura.

Shaka se sentó tranquilamente en el regazo de Shura y le echó brazos al cuello.

-“Escandaloso” sería esto… -susurró en su oído-. ¿Por qué te pones así de rojo?

 

**14: Enemigo (No correspondido 9)**

**[Afrodita+Hyoga (¿Hyoga/Shun?)]**

 

Esperaba violencia del Fénix, pero fue Hyoga quien lo estrelló contra la pared so pretexto de hablarle.

-No soy tu enemigo…

-Shun y tú. Explícate ahora.

Tuvo que contarle lo sucedido en el inframundo. Que había sido el primero en recibir una falsa vida de manos de Hades a cambio de compartir la cama del dios. Y que este consideró que el trato seguía en pie incluso después de apoderarse del cuerpo de Shun.

-Él dice amarte –sentenció Hyoga.

-Solo está confundido. Me olvidará pronto.

-Más. Te. Vale.

No fue fácil impedir que Saga le dijera cuatro “palabras” al Cisne.

 

**15: Multitud (No correspondido 10)**

**[Kanon+Shura]**

 

-¿“Más discretos”? ¿Quieres que le diga a Saga y Afrodita que sean “más discretos”?

-No te rías, Kanon. Nos ponen en vergüenza a todos.

-A mí me daría más vergüenza que me pescaran en esta pose.

Shura se descubrió horrorizado en una foto tomada con el teléfono de Kanon. La pesadísima broma de Shaka al sentarse en su regazo había tenido un testigo… Le arrebató el teléfono a Kanon y borró la foto.

Kanon esperó a que se alejara para gritarle.

-¡Shura!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Solo para que lo sepas: Radamantis subió ayer la foto a Facebook!

No “un testigo”: una multitud.

 

**27: Matices (No correspondido 11)**

**[Saori+Hades ]**

 

-Uno de tus Jueces está acosando a uno de mis Caballeros –dijo Saori-. No finjas sorpresa. Sabes de quiénes hablo.

-Le di permiso –respondió Hades-. Podrías decir que lo alenté.

-¿Por qué?

-Podrías decir que es un favor a un antiguo amante.

-¿Minos?

-Me refería a tu Caballero de Piscis.

-¡¿Afrodita?!

-Ajá.

-¿Cómo se supone que dejar que Minos lo atormente es un favor para él?

-Habla dormido.

-¡Hades!

-Afrodita habla dormido, por eso sé a quién ha querido realmente durante años. Minos lo persiguió tan solo para empujarlo en la dirección correcta. No todo es blanco y negro, sobrina.

 

* * *

 

Estos dos fragmentos no forman parte de los drabbles del reto, sino que surgieron a partir de comentarios de los lectores.

 

**Extra 1: La reacción de Ikki**

 

-¿Qué hay entre mi hermano y tú? -espetó Ikki a quemarropa en el momento en que encontró a Afrodita y sin tomar en cuenta que había otras personas presentes.

-Absolutamente nada -replicó Afrodita, muy serio-. Tu hermano es un niño adorable y no lo pensaría dos veces si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, pero ni soy un pedófilo ni pienso traicionar a mi pareja. Por eso le pedí que espere _seis años._ Es un chico inteligente (no como otros que conozco) y el tiempo lo arreglará todo.

Ikki no le creyó y su expresión obstinada dejó muy claro que el asunto estaba a segundos de degenerar en una pelea.

Saga en un principio había querido mantener su relación como algo discreto. Los únicos a los que habían comentado el recién iniciado noviazgo eran Kanon y MM (a quien Afrodita parecía considerar alguna clase de hermano postizo, cosa que no dejaba de sorprender a los otros); no le había dicho una sola palabra a Atenea... pero la actitud del Fénix lo terminó de empujar a algo que solía evitar con todas sus fuerzas: una decisión repentina.

Cubrió en pocos pasos la distancia que lo separaba de Afrodita y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo al tiempo que enfrentaba a Ikki con un gesto tanto o más obstinado que el suyo.

-Me alegra que menciones el tema, porque (dado que eres el hermano mayor) te corresponde velar por Andrómeda. Estoy seguro de que hablarás con tu hermano y te asegurarás de que deje de molestar a _mi_ compañero. Aprecio a Andrómeda y lo respeto como guerrero, pero no voy a tolerar que esté importunando a la persona con la que pienso pasar el resto de mi vida, con la bendición de Atenea.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Es bueno saberlo –dijo Ikki finalmente, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-¿Con mi bendición, dijiste? –apuntó Saori, luego de otra pausa durante la cual los otros casi ni se atrevían a respirar.

-¿Tiene algo que objetar, Alteza? –preguntó Saga, volviendo a su tono amable de siempre (lo que bastó para alarmar ligeramente a algunos, luego de escucharlo hablar con una dureza desacostumbrada).

La risa cristalina de Saori rompió la tensión.

-Ninguna objeción, me parece estupendo y los felicito a ambos, claro que tienen mi bendición… Ah, pero creo que iré primero a hablar dos palabras con Hades.

-¿Con él? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Afrodita, repentinamente pálido.

-Bueno, alguien tendrá que decirle a Minos que se mantenga a una distancia prudencial, ¿no?

-Oh… cierto. Gracias, Alteza.

-De nada, Afrodita.

 

**Extra 2: Lo que pasó con Shaka y Shura luego de la foto**

 

-¡Tienes que hacer algo! –exclamó Shura con desesperación-. ¡Ahora todo el mundo cree que somos novios o algo así!

-¿Y qué? –respondió Shaka calmadamente-. Los dos sabemos que no es cierto.

-¡Shaka, yo ni siquiera soy gay!

-Tampoco yo.

-…¿Y por qué diantres lo hiciste? ¿Para qué sentarte en mi regazo como una _table girl?_

-Me sorprende que sepas lo que es eso…

-¡Shaka!

-Lo digo en serio. Y lo que estaba tratando de hacer era explicarte mi punto de vista sobre el asunto, no pretendía causar daño y nunca me imaginé que Kanon andaría por ahí con ese aparato infernal.

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no hablas con Kanon?

-¿No has hablado tú con él?

-Lo intenté, pero está molesto conmigo por lo que dije sobre su hermano y simplemente me ignora. Pero si tú le dices que no es cierto y que te molesta la situación, estoy seguro de que eliminará la dichosa foto. Él sabe que Saga te respeta mucho.

-Pero a mí no me molesta lo que digan los demás, estaría mintiendo.

-¡A mí sí me molesta! –Shura juntó las manos en un gesto suplicante-. ¡Por favor, Shaka, te lo ruego!

-De acuerdo, hablaré con él…

-¡Gracias!

Shura no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó.

No fue una buena idea, porque justo entonces entró Saga.

-Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir.

-No es lo que parece –dijo Shaka de inmediato, sin perder la compostura, aunque Shura se había apartado de él como si fuera agua hirviendo.

-¿No? De todos modos, enhorabuena.

-Er… gracias.

Saga se retiró y Shura miró horrorizado a Shaka.

-¡¿Por qué no se lo explicaste?!

-¿Y cómo esperas que me hubiera creído después de ver que me abrazabas? –Shaka colocó una mano amigablemente sobre el hombro izquierdo de Shura-. Vamos, no es tan terrible, solo mantén la calma y esta situación ridícula terminará por quedar en el pasado.

-Sí, dentro de doscientos años –Shura sujetó la mano de Shaka para apartarla-. No entiendo cómo es que lo tomas con tanta calma.

-Bueno, es qué…

-¿Shura?... Oh… -Kamus acababa de entrar.

Shura evaluó rápidamente la situación. No había tenido tiempo de soltar la mano de Shaka y ahora el Caballero de Acuario los miraba con aire sorprendido desde el umbral.

-Eh… Kamus… no es lo que parece –intentó explicar.

-Tranquilo, hasta hace un minuto estaba convencido de que todo era parte de alguna broma pesada de Kanon, pero… Hum. Felicitaciones… supongo…

Kamus dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. Un par de minutos después, Shura finalmente soltó la mano de Shaka.

-¿Sabes, Shura? Creo que lo tuyo es un serio problema con el karma.

-No me digas…


	3. El telar de los dioses

**10: Cuerdas (El telar de los dioses 1)**

**[Seiya/Saori]**

 

Hubiera sido mejor no visitar el palacio del Destino, pensaba Saori.

Las Moiras habían sido excesivamente amables y mostraron a sus Caballeros el taller en el que tejían las vidas de los humanos, aunque ella intentó evitar que supieran.

Al poco rato ahí, Seiya estaba muy serio, cosa rara.

Saori guardaba silencio y evitaba la mirada de Seiya.

Las Moiras se habían vengado de ella por hacer trampa: las otras cuerdas estaban enteras o cortadas limpiamente, pero la de Seiya estaba llena de nudos.

Había sido cortada muchas veces.

Y ella misma la había vuelto a atar en cada ocasión.

**17: Satén (El telar de los dioses 2)**

**[Kamus+Milo]**

 

Algunas de las cuerdas parecían de cabuya, otras de lana, pero las de ellos lucían como satén dorado. Eran lisas y perfectas, sin un solo enredo, sin un solo añadido.

Sin nudos.

Kamus tenía un problema serio: pensaba con lógica.

-Cuando morimos, nuestras cuerdas son cortadas. ¿Algunas de estas no deberían tener nudos luego de nuestra segunda oportunidad?

Milo le dio un codazo, cosa extraña (generalmente sucedía al revés).

La comprensión cayó como una montaña de piedras sobre su amigo.

Nunca se les había concedido una segunda oportunidad: estaba previsto en su destino descender al Hades y volver de ahí.

**20: Abismo (El telar de los dioses 3)**

**[Aioria+Láquesis]**

**Notas:** de las tres Moiras, Láquesis era la encargada de determinar cuándo debía medir el hilo de la vida de cada persona.

 

-Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo Aioria-. Si la cuerda de Seiya fue cortada tantas veces, ¿por qué es igual de larga que las demás, incluso teniendo en cuenta los nudos? ¿Siguieron tejiéndola después de cortada y anudada?

-No –respondió Láquesis, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Uno a uno, los Caballeros fueron comprendiendo y le dirigieron a Saori una mirada de espanto colectiva.

Para alargar la vida de Seiya, ella había cortado trozos de las vidas de los demás.

Los Caballeros salieron del telar del Destino con la sensación de que se había abierto un abismo entre ellos y su diosa.

**8: Extraviado (El telar de los dioses 4)**

**[Seiya+Aioros]**

 

Seiya se apartó de los demás, no podía soportarlo.

Pensaba que lo consideraban poco inteligente, pero comprendió tan rápido como los otros lo que había hecho Saori.

Sus vidas por la de él.

-Vas a extraviarte si te alejas del grupo –advirtió Aioros cuando lo alcanzó.

-Ya estoy perdido. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hizo? ¡¿De lo que les hizo a todos?! ¡Acortó sus vidas! ¡Les robó años para dármelos!

-Ella solo trataba de salvarte.

-Pero robó las vidas de todos para asegurar la mía.

Aioros no dijo más, no sabía cómo consolarlo. Lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar.

 

**30: Mar (El telar de los dioses 5)**

**[Jabu/Seika]**

**Notas:** _Carpe diem_ significa “atrapa el día”, en el sentido de “no desperdicies el tiempo” o “vive cada momento como si fuera el último”.

De las tres Moiras, Átropos era la encargada de elegir la forma de la muerte y cortar el hilo de la vida.

 

-Están muy raros desde que volvieron, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

Seika pudo darle un mar de razones: “Seiya no responde”, “tú me defendiste cuando los servidores de Hades trataban de matarme”, “no conozco a los demás”…

-Siempre dices la verdad, Jabu.

Para él la visita al telar fue particularmente dura. Su cuerda había quedado más corta que el resto y Átropos le susurró al oído la fecha de su muerte. No llegaría a los treinta.

-Es solo que aprendimos algo –trató de explicar, mientras tomaba la mano de Seika para besarla.

-¿Qué cosa?

_-Carpe diem._

 

**22: Carrusel (El telar de los dioses 6)**

**[Jabu+Saori]**

 

-¿Abandonar la Orden?

-Sé que no me negará el permiso, Señorita.

-¿Qué harás? ¿A dónde irás?

-Buscaré trabajo, me estableceré… Sé que me queda poco tiempo y es mejor que me baje del carrusel de los sueños y ponga los pies en la tierra.

Saori calló por un rato. Jabu esperó con paciencia.

-Poseo tierras. Y ganado. Escoge la finca que más te guste.

Estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta, pero se detuvo a pensarlo.

Los dos sabían que eso no compensaría los años robados, pero ayudaría a no malgastar los que le quedaban junto a Seika.

-Está bien.

 

**26: Aprendizaje (El telar de los dioses 7)**

**[Seiya+Kanon]**

 

Seiya tenía días sin hablar. Solo contemplaba el Santuario en silencio.

Uno de los gemelos se sentó junto a él con expresión seria.

-Estás rompiéndole el corazón a Atenea.

-Lo que hizo con ustedes…

-Todos hemos perdido a alguien que amábamos. ¿No crees que cada uno habría hecho lo mismo de haber tenido la oportunidad? Si algo he aprendido es que nadie puede tirar la primera piedra.

Lo miró sorprendido y sonrió. El otro sonrió también.

-Hasta que sonreíste, estuve totalmente convencido de que eras Saga –confesó Seiya.

-Él no tiene la exclusiva de las palabras sabias –replicó Kanon, ofendido.

 

**24: Solidez (El telar de los dioses 8)**

**[Zeus+Cloto]**

 

Notas: Cloto es la más joven de las Moiras. Su misión es hilar el Destino. Ella, Láquesis y Átropos son hijas de Zeus y Temis (la Ley) y, por lo tanto, medio hermanas de Atenea.

 

Zeus contempló a Cloto entretejer nuevos hilos en cada cuerda, de manera que no se notaba la reparación.

-Pensé que soltarías lo que agregó a la vida de Pegaso. Esos nudos  se verán mal en el tapiz del Destino.

Cloto sacudió la cabeza.

-Por ahora, él se quedará con ese tiempo extra, nosotras agregaremos longitud y solidez a las vidas de los otros… el único daño será que Pegaso vivirá más de la cuenta –la diosa suspiró-. Me sentí algo mal por mostrarle esto a los servidores de mi hermana, Padre, pero quizá con eso aprenda a no escabullirse aquí.

 

**16: Viaje (El telar de los dioses 9)**

**[Seiya+Seika]**

 

-Por fin llegas –saludó Seika.

Seiya dejó la maleta en el suelo. El viaje había sido bastante largo.

Quince años desde su última visita. Siempre había alguna guerra a punto de estallar.

-No me perdería este cumpleaños del imbécil de tu marido. En especial con esa amenaza suya de volver de la tumba para fastidiarme si no me presento.

-Está convencido de que va a morir mañana –murmuró Seika, dolida.

-No sucederá. Las Moiras retejieron su destino.

-¿Estás… seguro?

-Decírselo era mi regalo de bodas…

-¡¿Y no se lo dijiste?!

-Bueno, se lo diré mañana. O tal vez pasado mañana.


End file.
